Morpheus
by Griffen
Summary: I'm BAAAAAAAACK!..What if Inuyasha got seperated? His youkai side and his human side? What if he comes to find out that all is not what is seems to be! R&R please!SessKag
1. Prologue

Authors Note: This is my first Inuyasha Fanfic, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. But ill be willing to buy it for 2 cents!

Morpheus

"People can be a little stupid sometimes…that's what makes them people!"

_-Idiosyncrasies-_

Prologue

"Damn it wench! You're not going! You just came back, and we haven't searched for the shikon shards yet!"

Inuyasha stood determinedly in front of the well, hands in hips refusing to let Kagome get by. She sighed, and shook her head at his antics. It always seemed to be her fault! He took the blame for nothing.

"Look Inuyasha, I haven't been home in two weeks! And the only reason we haven't even bothered to start searching for the shards is because you won't leave until Kikyo leaves! If you travel, and the bitch doesn't follow who will give you your daily hand jobs?"

She spat back angrily her words dripping with sarcasm, he seemed fearfully surprised at what she said and quietly asked.

"How do you know?"

She rolled her eyes at him and retorted.

"Five women died in one night, from 'unknown' reasons, and I saw those creepy little white things floating around. They both go hand in hand"

He looked down at his feet, and seeing her chance Kagome made a mad dash towards the well, with one last leap she landed safely inside, and smirked up at the stunned hanyou as the purple light engulfed her.

"Later dog-boy!"


	2. Chapter One

**Authors Note**: Hey! I am so sorry the prologue was really short, I couldn't think of anything else. And I was wired on coffee trying to write anther chapter of my story Control. Anyway here is Chapter One.

Enjoy!

****

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own Inuyasha! Nor any other of their other characters! I am a poor two bit author, with nothing but her muffin baby to keep her company! So you can't sue! HA!

****

****

**Chapter One**

****

****

"If you were in love…would you travel the ends of the earth for her, would you kill anyone for her…even me? That is the dangerous kind of love!"

**_-Devils Angel-_**

****

****

It had been two weeks since Kagome left the Feudal Era. And Inuyasha was beyond angry; he paced up and down in front of the well waiting for the human miko to make her appearance.

"Stupid wench! Bitch! Whore! Always at it with the tests and the friends! The fucking Shikon is more important that all of those com-fucking-bind!" 

A raven head popped out of the well, her eyebrows rose as she saw the hanyou talking to himself. Praying to Kami-sama she could get out of this without any confrontation.

She noiselessly climbed out of the well. And as quiet as a mouse she tiptoed past Inuyasha, she triumphantly smiled as she saw she was going to make it that is until Shippo came bounding of the bushes, and collided into her.

"Kagome!"

He cried joyously, catching Inuyasha's attention, he stared at the miko who was considerably far away from the well; it took a long time to figure out what had happened and when he finally did.

"BITCH! Why didn't you tell me you were here? You've been gone two weeks! You said two days!"

Kagome rebelliously stood up and faced the half breed.

"And YOU said you would come and get me on the second night, you never came, so I thought he's giving me more time, Inuyashas being nice for once! But oh that couldn't be! So do you mind telling me what happened dog boy!?!!?"

She replied. He blushed slightly at her words when he remembered what he had done with Kikyo 

(AU: ON NO HE DIDN'T! HE DID THE NAUGHTY! OH MY GOD!)

She sighed knowingly, and silently walked into the forest towards Kaede's hut, but not before calling out.

"That's what I thought!"

Shippo looked up at his adopted mother worriedly, but soon banished any bad thought as Kagome brought the chocolate she had returned with to his lips. He munched away happily as he swam through the rivers of chocolaty goodness. 

"Kagome! I see ye have returned! Tell me did ye see Inuyasha by any chance?"

She was surprised by the priestess's question, and accordingly replied.

"Yeah I did, why?"

Kaede shook her head and disappeared into the hut, and Kagome followed her.

Kaede sighed solemnly before she said.

"There is something ye need to know about Inuyasha"

Kagome looked up at her teacher skeptically.

"What is there I don't already know about him?"

But still Kaede refused to meet her gaze.

"It is Kikyo"

Kagome let out a small laugh, and then idly searched her backpack for the ramen, that both Shippo and Inuyasha loved so much. Kaede seemed surprised at Kagomes dismissal of the subject and decided to pursue her question.

"Ye know on Kikyo and Inuyasha?"

Kagome stopped what she was doing and slowly looked up at the withering woman, her eyes spoke true hatred at she uttered Kikyo's name.

"I have known about Kikyo and Inuyasha for the longest time"

Kaede was confused and once again asked.

"But child are ye not in love with the half breed?"

Kagome let out a roar of laughter, she clutched her abdomen in pain as the tears streamed down her face, she was laughing far to hard for Kaedes liking, was the idea of love for Inuyasha the absurd.

"Kagome, collect yourself, days ago I could have sworn on Kikyo corpse that you were in love with the hanyou!"

Kagome forced herself to calm down, then she shakily replied.

"I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together Kaede, that in itself shattered all my hopes and dreams"

"Oi Wench!

Kagome sighed, ad Inuyasha called her, using every foul bad disgusting name she had ever learnt, the hanyou would never learn.

"Sit boy" 

A loud thud was heard, and Inuyasha let out  another string of curses.

"Dammit! Come out here!"

His muffled tones hissed at her.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

She stood before him, crouching down to get a better view.

"Were going shard hunting…NOW!"

Kagome sighed and let out another 'sit' and went to retrieve her yellow back pack. It didn't take her long, to get ready, and soon Shippo and she were already walking away. While Inuyasha was still under the spell.

"Kagome?"

Shippo timidly asked, Kagome glanced at him as he landed on her shoulder.

"Yes Shippo?"

"Kagome, you know how my mom died and all?"

Kagome heart immediately went out to the kitsune as he tried to finish what he started.

"Will you be my mom?"

He slowly whispered, she came to a halt causing Inuyasha to bump into her from behind. 

"Kagome?" 

Tears brimmed Shippo's eyes threatening to come out, and he of coarse feared the worst from his mother's unresponsiveness. 

"Of course I will Shippo"

She enveloped the child in her arms, and smiled brightly then continued on her way.

"Stupid bitch! You can't adopt him, you're human!"

Inuyasha growled at her from behind, annoyed at the kitsune ability at getting close to Kagome.

"SIT BOY!!!"

"Damn it!" 

**Authors Note: **You will not believe what Im gonna do in the next chapter, I'm sorry nothing exciting has happened yet, im going to over load chapter two with LOADS of evil stuff. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough gag falls down on floor from lack of oxygen* Im ok!

Later

**Griffen**

****


	3. Chapter Two

**Authors Note: ** Here is the promised chapter full of evil goodness and maybe some *tiny* lemon, who knows. MORE PEOPLE NEED TO REVIEW! C'mon it's not **that BAD.**

Oh and when Im writing in italics it's what that persons thinking. 

-Enjoy-

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I never will, so don't sue!

****

**Chapter Two**

****

****

"Uncover the truth…to protect a lie"

**_-Devils Angels-_**

****

****

****

It had been raining viciously that day, everything was gloomy and morbid. Just to match her mood. She could not build a fire, and she had no shelter. Just a few moments before the downpour started Inuyasha had left her alone with Shippo to go and hunt for some meat.

He was still not back.

_Kikyo….._The name was forever on his lips, even in sleep he would moan out Kikyo's name. But never hers. When they had begun the quest of the jewel shards, she hoped against all odds that he would see her as more then a shard protector. And he did, that is until Kikyo came back and stole her soul.

Inuyasha did not and could not kill her, even if it was for Kagome. Kikyo was the one he loved, no one else.

Kagome knew it, and yet she refused to believe it. But that could not be helped; she was still a child after all. 

"Kagome?"

She cradled the kitsune in her arms, protecting him from the cold winds. 

"Yes?"

"Where is Inuyasha?"

She looked off into the direction he had gone, then back at the youkai child.

"I do not know….will you help me find him?"

A bright smile illuminated Shippo's face, and he bounced happily up and down in Kagomes lap.

"Then can we get of the rain? It's freezing!"

He exclaimed, he latched on to her shoulder as she traced the hanyou's steps. Then she sensed it, a shikon shard.

"Shippo go back to the camp and get my bow and arrows!" She quietly hissed, he looked at her questionably, but he silently followed orders.

She followed her instincts and soon found herself in a clearing, but what she saw before her ripped out her heart.

Inuyasha was embracing the reanimated corpse named Kikyo, he had his back to her. And clutched to the deceased priestess like his very life depended on in. 

Kagome was lost for words. Her heart over flowed with grief, it hurt so much. She stood, frozen the core.

_Kikyo…….he loves Kikyo._

Those words were cold and harsh, they ripped through her very being. Threatening to be the end of her.

_I have been such a fool._

The couple remained in a passionate embrace, relishing the feel of one another. Inuyasha's mind to clouded with lies of love to notice there was another present.

_Home…I need to get home._

The word home, shocked her out of her stupor as she thought of her loving family, and her caring friends.

_It's were I belong._

Without even a glance she fled the scene, not even noticing the fact that Kikyo's eyes were feasting upon her, filled with both hatred and happiness at the same time.

"Kikyo"

Inuyasha broke the embrace, and look down at his lifeless lover.

"I have something for you" 

He pulled out a shard. And she gasped accordingly.

"You will no longer need the souls of those women, you can live freely until all of the shikon shards have been recovered and then I will make my wish" 

She grasped the shikon shard and it glinted black for a moment as of acknowledging it formers protectors' presence. 

"You will have all of your soul back, the shikon will duplicate it, and both you and Kagome can live."

She stared up in wonder at the hanyou.

_He is smarter than he looks, he may just be of use to me yet……_

"Kikyo, I must go Kagome will wonder, she is getting smarter, and besides it raining"

_If only he knew…._

She feigned a look of disappointment, and kissed him lightly before he left. As soon as he was out of the protective shield Kikyo, had created around him, he was soaked to the bone by the torrent. 

He took to the sky, and with one final leap he was back at the campsite. Kagome, didn't even notice his presence and this got him immediately curios. 

"Oi! Wench! Where's the fire?" 

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, thankful that it was raining.

_I hate you._

"Where's the food?" she whispered wordlessly. At his failure to answer, she coldly brushed past him, to pick up her yellow back pack. Shippo suddenly appeared out of the bushes bow and arrow in hand. 

"Kagome I tried to find you but you weren't there!" 

She offered him a small smile.

"False Alarm" 

He once again took his place on his shoulder as she began to walk to the East. Towards the mountains. 

"Bitch where are you going?"  

Inuyasha rudely called after her. She answered with a simple 'sit' and went on her way.  Shippo became silent as he stared up at the bleak sky. A timeless question running through his mind. Why does it rain?

Hi unusual silence gave Kagome time to think.

_Why did he have a shard? Why was Kikyo there?_

_I should have known….he could never love me. I am nothing but a child compared to that mummy. _

_At least he thinks so………So what is going to happen now?_

_Will anything change? I know without a doubt that when Naraku _(AU: Did I spell it right?)_ time comes, I will be sent home. _

_Do I want to go back home? _

_Do you really need all that stuff? School? Home? A family? _

_Of course I do! Souta, Mom and Grandpa need me! _

_But then again you also thought that Inuyasha needed you….._

_But-_

_You are alone, some may love you, but not as much as you deserve. You must be strong, you must survive._

Kagome grew, worried as the strange voice continued to speak. Was she schizophrenic?

_No my child you are not sick…at this very moment Kikyo is merging what little of your soul she had left with the shikon shard Inuyasha gave her._

_He betrayed me?_

_Yes and no, he used the shikon shard to all your advantages, Kikyo will continue to live, you will continue to live, and he gets his lover back. Without the threat of being pulled down into hell with her._

_Who are you?_

_I am you._

The voice vanished after that cryptic conversation. They days passed quickly, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned into a year. 

Kagome was now 17, and had bloomed into a beautiful young woman, far fairer then the dead miko who continued to travel the earth. Her raven hair, lengthened by time, went down until the small of her back. Her waist had narrowed and her hips had developed to perfection, her legs had grown longer as she got taller. Slightly muscular but still slender. 

She brought the Greek god, Aphrodite to shame. 

She had grown, tired of being called foul disgusting names by the people of the village, just because of her school uniform. So she instead adopted to wearing battle kimonos. But that instead attracted even more men. 

That was how they had come to meet Miroku, he had labeled himself as her much obliged servant, and in her language that meant personal stalker, and followed her everywhere, not even brothering to keep his lecherous hands under control. And then they had met, Sango, the only woman on this planet able to keep Miroku the corrupted monk at bay. 

There was a whole month until her birthday on May 1st. May Day, she quietly laughed as she remembered what her mother would do for he back home. The crowing of the May Queen, and oddly enough she won every year. 

"Oi! Wench! Are you done yet?" 

She'd been peacefully taking a bath in the near buy hot springs, when the hanyou shamelessly came bounding out of the bushes glaring at her. 

"HENTAI! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" 

(AU: 26 sits, and considering that Inuyasha goes six feet under ground each time she says it that would mean he is 156ft below earth surface. *peers down at the massive crater Inuyasha made*, say hello to the demons in hell for me inu-chan!)

Kagome scrambled, to put her kimono on, before the spell ended. Her kimono was black, with a sparkling blue dragon glittering on the back, pictures of waves were painted at the sleeves and ends, and her obi was light blue, the same color as the dragon. 

Satisfied with her work, she moves to the huge crater Inuyasha had made. 

"Sit" 

 A loud line of curses echoed up to Kagome and she laughed triumphantly leaving the poor hanyou alone in his stupidity. 

**Authors Note: **Did you like it? Review please!


	4. Chapter Three

**Authors Note: **Okay this is it! This is the chapter when Inuyasha gets separated.  And guess who does it?!!?! You won't believe it. Read and Review Please.

-Enjoy-

**Disclaimer: **I don not own anything, NOTHING!! You can't sue me!

**Chapter Three**

****

****

"You were born cold naked and hungry…and then it gets worse"

**_-Unknown-_**

****

****

"What was that for bitch?!?" 

The spell had finally worn off. And Inuyasha returned to the camp site, glaring irately at the young miko. 

"You walked in on my bath!"

She retorted, standing up with indignation, face red with anger.

"You were taking to long! And who wants to see you anyways?" 

With that he jumped into a nearby tree, and took a seat on a branch. 

"Inuyasha?" 

He looked down at the young women, and sneered.

"What?"

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!"

And with that, and a victorious smile on her face, she disappeared into the forest, telling Sango, that she was going for a walk. 

_Stupid Inuyasha….How could I have ever loved that….that….BOY! He's as bad as Miroku! That's the fifth time he's barged in on my bath; you would think he's not getting any from Kikyo, which I personally know is a LIE! Maybe they had a fight……naah! _

The wind picked up. Kagome looked up at the sky and frowned to see it darkening. It hadn't rained in four months! She ran back to the campsite and hurriedly began to pack her things.

"It's gonna rain soon!" 

Inuyasha snorted at her and replied.

"I know I can smell it!" 

"I think what Lady Kagome is trying to say is that, we must find shelter" 

Miroku awoke from his slumber and appeared behind Sango, brushing a hand against her derrière. Without a word she pulled out her boomerang and sent him flying into the trees. 

"Hentai" 

She began to help Kagome pack, and evened offered to carry it for her. But Kagome lightly refused. They continued their journey once again, going towards the mountains that dotted the horizon.

"Climb on my back! It'll be faster" 

Inuyasha crouched down in front of Kagome, willing to give her a piggy back ride. She gladly took it. 

"Sango, take Miroku on Kirara!"

Sango merely nodded. But inside she was horrified. 

_If he touches me, I swear to Kami-sama that I'll slice of his hands!_

Inuyasha took to the air; it didn't take long before they found a cave. Kirara followed Inuyasha sent and was there in no time. 

The downpour had started, Inuyasha stayed well away from the cave mouth, being a dog demon he feared water above all things. Kagome smiled slightly, laughing at the thought. 

She unrolled the sleeping bags, while Sango made a fire.

_I hope Shippo's okay!_

They had left Shippo at Kaede's, he was going through puberty, and couldn't control his fox powers. Inuyasha didn't want any mistakes being made on the hunt for the Shikon shards, so he left him behind. Even through Kagomes loud protests.

"Oi! Wench! Got any ramen?" 

Kagome looked at the hanyou eyebrow raised.

_Has he ever heard of the words please or thank you?_

"No" 

She answered; Inuyasha scowled at her then proceeded to ignore her for the rest of the night.

She snuggled in comfortably in her sleeping bag and it wasn't to long before they all fell asleep. 

Inuyasha looked at the whole group, finally satisfied that they could not be awoken. He darted out of the cave towards the nearby river. 

_There she is……_

Kikyo stood in a cavern that had been chiseled into the mountain, directly in front of the river. He landed beside her and she pulled him in for an impassioned kiss. 

Her hands roamed all over his body, untying his kimono (AU: What is it called? His kimono thingy?)  

They continued the night together, and Inuyasha soon fell asleep. Kikyo sat up, wide awake and listened to the even breathing of the hanyou. Convinced he was sound asleep, she gently straddled him. (AU: IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!!......HENTAI!) Leaned forward, and elevated her thin hands over his face. She pulled almost all of her spirit energy in her hands, and then began the spell. 

"I am sorry Inuyasha" 

She whispered when the spell completed. Two Inuyasha lay beside her know. A youkai and a human. The enchantment had drained her, but she resisted unconsciousness, she slowly dressed, then exited the cavern, leaving the sleeping couple all alone. 

**Authors Note:** Sorry I left it off like this, I couldn't think of anything else! 


	5. Chapter Four

**Authors Note: **Two chapters in one day! Aren't you so happy? Thank you! You guys who reviewed even thou it was only TWO people! I am happy I got them. This chapter is gonna be a little angsty. 

Someone dies. I hope you like it!

-Enjoy-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha! You can't sue!

**Chapter Four**

****

When Kagome woke up, the sun was out shining brightly. And Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. 

_Kikyo…..again!_

She grabbed a new kimono and a wash cloth, and then went out in search of a river. The sound of running water caught Kagomes attention and she soon found herself in the water herself. 

"Damn it!" 

She had ruined her kimono. 

"I'll have to get another one!" 

Sighing she stripped of her clothes, and began to bath.

The youkai Inuyasha had been awake for a long time. His appearances had not changed much. His silver mane had grown longer, down to his knees, he had gotten taller, now a towering 6 1''. Markings appeared on his face much like his older brother's. 

He now watched fearless of being caught as Kagome bathed.  His breath caught in his throat as Kagome rose out of the water to retrieve the soap. 

The sun glistened on her wet body, adding to the eerie effect, she looked like a wood nymph. 

_Beautiful………for a human._

"What are you doing?"

A dark haired, violet eyed man observed him curiously. The Inu-youkai smirked at the human's boldness.

"I have to thank your bitch Kikyo for this! I don't have to share a body with you any more!"

The human stood up angrily.

"Kikyo didn't do this, it must have been Naraku! To make me weaker!"

"No, you idiotic anthropoid! You stink of Kikyo! Naraku is nowhere near here, and I smell no one else, apart from your whore!"

Human Inuyasha was taken aback by this, since when did he have such learned vocabulary? 

"Why would she?"

"SO YOU COULD BE TOGETHER! I don't understand how I could spend 190 years in the same body as you!" 

"Oh"

"Yeah Oh"

"Hey! I'M NOT STUPID!"

Youkai Inuyasha, shook his head in disbelieve walking out of the cave to get away from such inertia. 

Momentarily forgetting Kagomes presence, until it was too late.

"HENTAI! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"Damn it!"

The spell wore off all too quickly for Kagomes taste, so she fed him with another 'sit'. The human Inuyasha was laughing his heart out. 

Kagome became quickly confused. 

"Why is there two of you?"

The Inu-youkai peeled himself of the ground, and stared at the young miko.

"Do we look like twins?"

Kagome looked from one to the other, then in dawned on her.

"You've-"

"Separated"

The human Inuyasha finished for her. She plopped down on the floor deciding to make herself comfortable. 

"How?" 

"Kikyo"

"Naraku"

They both answered at the same time, they glared at each other testily. The Inu-youkai-inuyasha growled then hissed.

"Kikyo" 

The Human Inuyasha did the same, but instead said.

"Naraku" 

"Kikyo"

"Naraku"

"KIKYO!"

"NARAKU!

"KIKYO!"

"NARAKU!"

"KIKYO!"

"NARAKU!"

"KIKYO!"

"NARAKU!"

They continued their bickering never noticing Kagome, getting up for an investigation of her own. She inquisitively looked around the cavern, careful not to touch anything, for fear of an onslaught of bats. 

She closed her eyes, and concentrated her energy, praying to Kami-sama that her spell would work. She opened her eyes and looked around the cave; different aura's crawled around its walls. She smiled happily. 

_At least that worked. _

She then noticed Inuyasha hanyou aura, it glowed bright red and was beginning to fade away. Next to it was Kikyo purple aura. It used to shine bright pink, but over the years, as her mind was swallowed by only one thought. Revenge. It mixed with malice and evil, and turned the dark color it is now. 

"Hey you guys!" 

She called out excitedly; they paid no attention and continued their argument. 

"YOU GUYS!"

Still no response. 

"Don't make me say it……fine….SIT BOY"

A loud thud echoed through the cave, followed by the Inu-youkai-Inuyasha's excessive swearing. 

"What?" 

"The Inu-youkai is write Inuyasha it was Kikyo"

The mortal frowned in disbelieve.

"How do you know?"

"I did a spell, I can see all the aura's instead of the actual person, the hanyou Inuyasha was laying down there"

She pointed to the exact spot, that Kikyo and Inuyasha had made love, causing both Inuyasha's to blush furiously. 

"And Kikyo's is down there, I don't see Naraku, or anybody else's for that matter. So this leads me to believe it's-"

"Me" 

**Authors Note: **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! What's gonna happen next? Tune in next time to Morpheus. 


	6. Chapter Five

**Authors Note: **Thank you:

Boobookkittiefujimi

Mari

Kail19

The-Freak32 (cowers in corner away from burning pitch forks)

Missy-Bee (who reviewed three times! *ROUND OF APPLAUSE*)

Kattie Ann Rite and last but not least:

CrazyLady

For reviewing, it is much appreciated. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha! WARNING FOLLOWING STORY HAS A LOT OF CUSSING AND A BIIIIIG LEMON. 

-Enjoy-

**Chapter Five**

****

****

"Pain is what we thrive on…it's what we breathe….it's what makes us humans"

**_-Devils Angel-_**

"Me" 

Kikyo stood at the mouth of the cave, her face indifferent and not at all surprised. But her eyes spoke the truth; she was swimming in complete happiness. She would get all that she ever wanted, Inuyasha as a human, her soul and Kagome's death. 

"Kikyo" 

Human Inuyasha, dashed to Kikyo side, embracing her in an ardent hug.

"Tell me, you didn't do this!" 

His eyes pleaded with her, hoping against Kami, that Kagome was wrong. Why would Kikyo do this and leave him so………defenseless. (AU: Thanks Kail19 for that idea!)  She knew that without youkai blood pumping through his veins, he could not avenge her death, nor will her be able to ever become full-youkai. 

"What would be wrong if I did? You are human now; we can marry and live happily, have human children without any worries. I did this for us Inuyasha..."  

She spoke softly, soothingly, as if to calm the beast that was Inuyasha's mounting anger. 

"But-"

"Shhh" 

She placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. 

"You no longer need my reincarnation; we can live happily like we were supposed to 50 years ago. Don't you see? This is our second chance?" 

Youkai Inuyasha growled at her words. Couldn't the human see that the dead miko was lying through her teeth? Or was he really that gullible? He felt Kagomes anger rise beside him, he looked over at the young miko, curious as to what she would do. Her chin was raised in defiance, and she stared at the older women with such animosity, it was almost frightening……almost. 

"Kikyo, you don't deserve a second chance! After all of the havoc you have caused? No way! And besides I WANT MY SOUL BACK!" 

Kagome roared out surprising the human Inuyasha who had briefly forgotten the others presence. 

"SILENCE! YOU WHORE! Look what you have done to Inuyasha! You've separated him! Now he can't avenge my death! It's all you fault!" 

Kikyo said it with such loathing, Kagome nearly believed it. 

_What is she doing?_

"Have you lost your mind you bitch?" 

Youkai Inuyasha stared at the deceased miko with a look of complete revulsion. But the human Inuyasha remained silent, face blank like he hadn't heard him at all. 

"Inuyasha tell them, it's all HER fault!" 

She pointed a finger at Kagome, who was shaking with intense hatred. 

The human Inuyasha rounded on her. Eyes filled with malice. 

"What were you trying to do? A love spell gone wrong? Listen to this wench! I will never love you! I HAVE KIKYO; YOU'RE JUST A USELESS REINCARNATION! NOW WHAT EVER YOU DID….FIX IT!" 

(AU: confused? Think about it, Kikyo is a miko, Inuyasha is now a human….Kikyo knows magic…..Inuyasha could be under a……….SPELL?) 

Kagome gawked at him. Not believing what he had just said.

"YOU ARE A PSYCHOTIC BASTARD, WITH HIS HEAD UP HIS ASS. DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF?  YOU'RE SO FUCKING FULL OF IT YOU KNOW THAT? YOU HAVE SO MANY MENTAL PROBLEMS; YOU NEED TO GO SEE A SHRINK. I'M A FUCKING HANYOU, BOO HOO, MY LIFE IS GONNA FUCKING END! BUT YOU REALLY DIDN'T SEE HOW GOOD YOU HAD IT! FUCK YOU INU-ASSHOLE!" 

(AU: WOAH! Who knew she had such a vocabulary?)

"YOU'LL WILL NEVER BE AS GOOD AS KIKYO! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A CRAZED BITCH; WHO THINKS THE WORLD IS HER FRIEND!"

"KAMI! KIKYO! KIKYO! KIKYO! HAS IT EVER OCCURRED TO YOU THAT I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS ABOUT YOU OR YOUR SCREWED UP OPINION AND SCREWED UP GIRLFRIEND! YOU CAN TALK UNTIL THE FUCKING WORLD ENDS, BUT NO ONE! I REPEAT NO ONE WILL EVER FUCKING LISTEN TO THE IDIOTIC WORDS FLY OUT OF YOU MOUTH! YOU ARE A CONCIETED YOUKAI…NO….HUMAAAAN! WITH A CONIVING BITCHY, SLUT BAG FOR A MATE!"

Kagome's aura flared, fantastically blue, getting darker and darker by the minute. 

Youkai Inuyasha stared at the young woman, with shock mingled with slight pride as she continued on with the verbal abuse. His attentions quickly left Kagome, and landed on Kikyo, she stood behind the human Inuyasha, eyes clothed in concentration, words flowing silently out of her mouth. 

_A spell……_

(AU: At least somebody gets it!)

"Kagome!" 

"What?!!"

He signaled to Kikyo, and her mouth formed a perfect O. 

"Hey im talking here!" 

The human Inuyasha all but whined. 

"I've been waiting to this for a long time!" 

Kagome rolled her sleeves up in evident anticipation. All in an instant, she tackled Kikyo to the ground, breaking her out of her reverie, therefore breaking the spell. 

"Bitch!" 

Kikyo's eyes flashed white for a moment, concentrating on all of her miko powers, she sent Kagome crashing into the wall. 

"What happened?" 

The human Inuyasha stood up dazed and confused, no even noticing the onslaught of bats soaring out of the whole that Kagome had just made. Kikyo jumped up and grabbed Inuyasha from behind, her eyes flashing with quick victory, and then they both disappeared. Kagome slowly stood up with the help of Youkai Inuyasha. 

They both stared at the spot where Kikyo had once been.

"What was that all about?" 

**Authors Note: **ANOTHER cliffy, aren't I just so evil? **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA *cough* ****MWAHAHA…..*COUGH* **mwahaha…..ha…..ha. **Okay the fun just got SUCKED out of laughing hysterically evilly. **

Don't worry I'll update tomorrow.  


	7. Chapter Six

**Authors Note: **Here's the chapter as I promised. Im trying to decide weather I should make it, Inuyasha and Kagome or Sesshomaru and Kagome. Help me out. 

-Enjoy-

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Chapter Six**

****

"He has so many faces; no one knows the real one"

-**_Trigun-_**

****

****

It had been exactly two days, since Kikyo disappearance. And they had still seen no sight of the two. It was sunset; the sun lightly brightened the horizon with its glowing hues. Every night Kagome spent in the Feudal Era, she was amazed at the pureness of it all. There were no toxic waste factories, or any cars, there wasn't even any electricity! Everything was just so…..natural. 

Youkai Inuyasha sat next to the unmade fire. Staring at it intently, in deep thought.  Kagome gazed at him curiously, wondering what the now full-blooded youkai was thinking about. 

Sango and Miroku had gone to look for wood of in the forest. A few minutes later they came back, arms filled with bark. Sango dumped hers in the middle of the campsite, and proceeded to start the fire, that is until Kagome stopped her. 

"I wanna try something" 

She closed her eyes, and almost immediately a huge fire was roaring in front of them. Sango and Miroku stared at the fire in awe. But Inu-youkai-yasha kept his eyes on Kagome.

"How did you do that?" 

She smiled at her work, laughing lightly she replied. 

"I don't know" 

He sensed she was telling the truth, so he dropped the subject. There was so much power in this human, it amazed him. If she could tap into her hidden power reserve, she'd be more powerful than Kikyo and Naraku combined. But she just didn't realize it.

_Her ignorance, add to the effect of innocence. _

He mused silently. Kagome was anything but innocent. A woman could not be that appealing and still remain….pure. He looked over at the girl again, and a lump the size of his brothers ego, formed in his throat. The shadows of the flames from the huge bonfire, played across her face like a silent movie, she was talking with Sango about something. And laughed here and there, mirth and merriment filling her eyes with each word Sango said. And she had this golden outline, accentuating her features even more. It took his breath away. 

"Do you suppose Naraku has anything to do with this?" 

A deep voice brought him out of his trance. Miroku stood in front of him, eying him knowingly. 

"Maybe…I'm not sure…but I know for a fact Kikyo did the spell" 

Miroku sat next to him, crossing his legs, in the traditional monk mediation pose. 

"I see…….now that you are a youkai…you will have no need for the Shikon no Tama, will you continue the shard hunt?" 

Inuyasha stayed silent for a moment pondering the priest's questions. 

_He is right there is no need for me to still be here………there is no need for Kagome to still be here._

"Maybe" 

Conflicted in his decision, Inuyasha took to the sky, gracefully landing on the branch of a tree. Were he could watch the campsite and all surrounding area for any intruders. Hours passed by quickly, the fire soon died out, and Miroku, Sango and Kagome were all asleep. The rustling of the trees nearby caught Inuyasha's attention; he rose his nose slightly and took a big sniff. 

_Death and bones……Kikyo_

He watched with apparent curiosity as the human Inuyasha made his was to Kagome sleeping form. His curiosity turned too quickly into alarm when he saw the weapon the mortal Inuyasha gripped tightly in his hands. He sprang into action, moving like mercury, he without a sound he lunged at human Inuyasha, sending them both to the ground. 

He locked his hands around Human Inuyasha's neck, and smirked at the humans strangled cries for Kikyo. But they both knew she would not come to the rescue. 

"Do you mind telling me what happened here? Why were you trying to kill Kagome?" 

"Because….it's what…..Lord Naraku….ordered me to do" 

He barely breathed, but the youkai Inuyasha paid no heed. 

"Naraku?" 

"He…told…me…to kill…..you….to" 

"Did he now?" 

The grip on human Inuyasha neck tightened, blocking of the passage ways to his lungs. 

"Did Kikyo brain wash you?" 

Human Inuyasha struggled for air, his face turning slightly blue. 

"Answer me!" 

With a quick nod, Human Inuyasha was allowed to breathe again. He didn't know what this youkai was talking about, he had just received his orders from his father Naraku, to kill the wench and the youkai, then to come back as fast as he got there. He was getting married to Kikyo the next day (AU: O_o), and this was a last chance mission. Naraku wanted the job done quick and clean. And had explained the situation quite clearly. What had he done wrong? 

"How do you know Naraku?" 

Youkai Inuyasha spat out. 

"I am Makatsu, I am his son!" 

**Authors note: **I know im a sick, sick person. Yeah blah blah blah! But hey IT'S 3:41AM IN THE FREAKING MORNING! I NEED MY SLEEP. I'll update again, that is when I wake up. Let me quickly explain to you guys, Inuyasha got brain washed im gonna cover it in the next chapter. Later, the sandman's calling. 

Griffen 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Authors Note: **Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I just got of a plane two hours ago. I was in Pheonix Arizona before. Now im back home! When I tried to get on Fanfic.net it wasn't working, I AM SO SORRY!!!  

  Ok here is what happened, human Inuyasha got brain washed and thinks he is Naraku's son! 

-Enjoy-

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

**Chapter Seven**

****

****

"Time is what keeps things from happening all at once"

**_-Graffiti-_**

****

****

"I am his son! I am Makatsu!" 

A deep throaty laughter erupted from Youkai Inuyasha's chest, and his cold and intimidating snarl turned to a humorous smile. 

"No you are not, you are the human half of………me, or at least you used to be. Your name in Inuyasha, you were in love with a miko fifty years ago named Kikyo, who is very much dead. Do you understand me?" 

'Makatsu' stared at the Youkai in complete shock. His father Naraku had often talked about Inuyasha, mostly just plotting his death, and acquiring the wench called Kagome's hidden power. But that was all….Makatsu himself never actually had a connection with the two. He knew his father was a dangerous man, could this disgusting Youkai be telling truth, or was it just another one of the demons little tricks to confuse his prey?

"What are you talking about filthy demon?!?" 

Youkai Inuyashas grip tightened around the humans neck, and he gasped for air once again. 

"Do not play with me!" 

Youkai Inuyasha sounded deadly, deadly enough to bring fear into 'Makatsu's' eyes. The Youkai smiled shrewdly, breathing in the spicy aroma of a human's terror. 

"Tell me……all you know, who you are….what you are….who and what you are to become" 

Youkai Inuyasha eyes flashed red for a moment, he was thoroughly enjoying this encounter, he had never felt so invigorated in his life. Human fear was so intoxicating, he needed more. 

"I am Makatsu, son and heir to Naraku ruler of the shikon no tama. I shall be a groom tomorrow to my bride Kikyo, miko of the nearby village. She was my 24th birthday present. And a future alley in the war. I am a quarter Youkai, Naraku is a hanyou, my mother was a human, and wished for me to never feel the Youkai blood in me. So my father made a concealing spell I am as good as human" 

Youkai inuyasah was quiet for a moment his eyes never leaving 'Makatsu', they traveled over his face, to his long dark hair, to his violet eyes, much like his so called father. 

_What is going on?_

He could see why anyone would believe 'Makatsu' to be the actual son of Naraku, they have the same biological tendencies. But that in it self did not make what 'Makatsu said true. 

"I was sent here to kill you and you're bitch, father gave me special orders" 

"My bitch?" 

Inuyasha questioned raising an eyebrow high. 'Makatsu's' eyes flickered over to the slumbering Kagome. Inuyasha features turned cold and rigid with anger. 'Makatsu' soon found himself on the floor, bones cracking from the weight that Inuyasha was putting on his body. 

"Ash-" 

Like wind Inuyasha silenced him, bringing a sharpened claw to Makatsu's throat... 

"What did Naraku do to you?" 

'Makatsu' was perplexed, why did the Youkai insist that something her been done to him? Why didn't he kill him and get it over with? 

"Nothing" 

"Yes he did and I intend to find out! Call your bitch out here or I swear to Kami-sama, you will both die today"  

Makatsu nodded in complete panic. What did he want with Kikyo? The bushes rustled signaling someone was on their way. Soon Inuyasha was looking at the miko herself. She was completely calm unlike her fiancée' to be, who was beginning to shake with fear anxiety. 

"What have you done to hi-" 

In a flash she readied her bow and arrow and let it fly, aiming for Inuyasha skull. Moving as quickly as lightning, he pulled Makatsu' limber body in front of him, protecting him from the projectile. Kikyo ignored her intended betrothed, and shot another arrow. This time for the youkai's leg. He simply flicked it away, and she soon found herself looking right up at him. 

"What are you doing?" 

She looked as collective as ever, and attempted at a small smile. 

"My job" 

A piercing pain shot through Inuyasha body, as he stared down at the metallic entity that had severed his fleshly folds. 

"Bitch!" 

Crimson blood slowly leaked out of the wounds, but Inuyasha ignored the critical injury, and continued to strangle Kikyo.

"Noooo!" 

Makatsu made a feeble attempt to pull the Youkai off his bride to be. Inuyasha flicked him away simply, sending him sprawling into the ground. 

"Do you wanna die first?"

She looked indifferent. But still replied. 

"I'd rather not die at all!"

"What are you talking about you are already dead!" 

With that coy remark, her gripped her small head in his hand then threw her into the tree, he head recently pinned her too. Small trickles of blood escaped, dribbling down his arm, then to the floor, in tiny little drops. Satisfied with the fact that the corpse was now perhaps a real corpse. He moved on to the other human. Who was now weeping both blood and tears.

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea, but hey you provoked me!" 

Makatsu soon was elevating of the ground, Inuyasha held him confidently by the neck, a mischievous glint in his amber eyes. Teardrops streamed down Makatsu face, and he stared at the unknown Youkai in complete hatred. And to this Inuyasah only smiled.

"Tell me all about your father…" 

Makatsu's eyes steeled over, and he remained nonchalant and soundless. Vexing Inuyasah very much. 

"I asked you a question! Answer it and you will live!"  

Ever the rebel, he still had a little of the old Inuyasha in him. His body became stiff and unyielding to Inuyasha, straightening out like a wooden plank, as if preparing himself for his own death. 

_Better give him what he wants………_

Inuyasha's hold on the mortal neck, became tighter and tighter until Makatsu could no longer breathe, and it grew tighter still. Inuyasah watched in some sick fascination as Makatsu slowly died. But decided to quicken the pace, for fear that someone would wake up from all the agonizing screams of pain and terror. His iron lock began to break skin, Inuyasha paid no heed and dispassionately continued to compress the mans neck. Bones crushing could be heard, and it brought a neurotic smile to Inuyasha's face.

With one last squeeze, the dismembered head fell off, and blood spilt every where, Makatsu's head rolled of to the side stopping right next to Kagome.  It passed by Inuyasha notice, as he proceeded to lap up the blood. (AU: Why am I making him so evil you ask? I have an idea and he has to be sorta kinda on the brink of being and insane stronger Naraku for it to work…ok?)  He spat it out in revulsion; the blood was cold and bitter. You felt the evil in it. 

The taste of the astringent blood brought back his senses. He stared down at remains of his human self solemnly. Could he do that to Kagome? 

He wistfully looked over her sleeping form, and then froze as he noticed the amputated head right by her own. The blood spilt freely, soaking her own dark hair, bloody crimson. 

She moved a little, and then turned over to face the dismembered head, still asleep. Inuyasha slowly creepy towards her, arms held out ready to pick up the morbid sight. He would have to clean up his mess. Kagome will never forgive him, or even worse she will go back home and there is no way she would want to come back.

Not watching his steps Inuyasha carelessly stepped on something cold and hard, that was a few feet away from her bed. He looked down at it quickly to find that it was that thing that made tremendous noise in the morning that woke them and every other person in Japan up. She called it and alaaaam- clock. 

Without any warning, the horrible noise proceeded to play; he covered his ears in pain, swiping blood all over his mouth and cheeks. He snarled at the thing, swiftly kicking in hard into the trees. It broke apart immediately stopping. But it had done his job. 

Kagome gazed at the mutilated head, with a blank expression on her face, she made no movement. That began to worry Inuyasha.

"Kagome? I can explain-" 

She gaze turned in him, true mortal terror painted over her countenance. As she stared at the Youkai with blood on his face and it dripping of his claws. She looked back down at the human Inuyasha's head, as if demanding another explanation. Wanting another but the one that had immediately presented itself. 

She let out a cry of pain, and Inuyasha took a step toward her worriedly. She in turn, scurried out of her sleeping bag. She stared at him in consternation.

"What-no-ah-I" 

She could form no words, but her abhorrence to the whole situation spoke for itself. 

"Kagome I"

He took another stepped forward, and she darted back. Not wanting to be within five feet of the Youkai. He could understand why but it still hurt him. 

She placed her hand over her mouth, and they shook freely as she tried to get the stench of gore and death away from her. Tears cascaded freely down her cheeks, her eyes told true fear.

Inuyasha looked stricken. And his heart broke into a million pieces when he saw they way she looked at him. 

"I am sorry" 

He dashed to her side, and was in front of her in a second. A bloodied claw daring to stroke her cheek. 

"Get away from me! No! NOOO, get off! AHHHHHH!" 

A bright pink light engulfed them, and Inuyasha soon found him self soaring through the sky. Landing not so gracefully into the forest. He heard Kagome's strangled cry as she turned and fled.

"What have I done?"

He was in the sky once again, tracking her dread drenched scent. Another flash of light caught his eyes. He followed the trail of the pink aura. To find Kagome, running for her life, a snake Youkai was slithering after her. Desperately trying to avoid the pink voids of nothing coming his way. One had hit him in the beginning, it brought him near death, but that didn't stop him, he wanted and needed the Shikon shards. 

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER"

The Youkai came to his end; Inuyasha's attack had sliced him in half, leaving three Shikon shards glinting in the moonlight. 

Kagome stared down at the carcass, then back up at Inuyasha. To be saved by a Youkai who she believed had been intent on killing her from another Youkai who really was about to kill her, didn't fare very well for her. 

"GET AWAY!" 

Home……home is what she needed, her smiling caring mother, doing everything she can for her daughters safety and happiness. Her kooky grandpa, always ordering her to clean the shrine, and who always had a fresh batch of demon wards with him. Even though they didn't work. Her annoying little brother, who was always high on sugar, and loved video games, he even had a copy of her own dairy. She loved them all, they were all she knew. This wasn't right. She had her whole life ahead of her why should she give this up? Her virgin eyes did not need to see this; she did not need to go through this. She should be home, in her own time going on a date with Hojo, giggling on the phone with Yumi, going shopping for that cool new mini-skirt she saw at the mall. She did not need death, gore, pain, treachery, blood, demons, corrupted half demons, and lecherous monks. She wanted and needed a life, one of her own, WITHOUT the Shikon-no-Tama.  

**Authors Note: **So what do you think? R&R please. 


	9. Chapter Eight

**Authors Note:** Hello all, I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack, god I haven't updated in like 5 months, I'm super duper sorry, and I was just out of steam. But now I fueled, charged and ready!!!! It's 2004!!! And this is one of my New Year's resolutions, so expect much more from me!!! I missed writing this story, and I plan never to stop!! I have a brand new cauldron of really cool quotes and some awesome ideas**, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!  **

**-Enjoy-**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and Co., I just own this plot!! So you can't sue me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

**Chapter Eight**

****

****

****

****

"_Life isn't fair. It's just fairer than death, that's all"_

**_-William Goldman-_**

A moment of fear, rage and pain dominated the young miko's power, her mighty emotions took control. A pink light engulfed the horizon, then disappeared just as quickly as it came. 

Kagome was gone. 

"Kagome?" 

Youkai Inuyasha, ran around wildly, trying in vain to search for his miko. Blind tears blurred his eyes, as realization hit him hard. 

The only woman in the world who had ever even looked at him like he was human, was gone. What he would give right now to become a hanyou once again, he would do anything to bring his Kagome back. 

She loved him, cared for him, confided in him, she was his first true friend. 

She was gone. 

"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" 

"Kagome? Is that you?"

The young miko, opened her groggy eyes, to find herself at the bottom of the well, back in her own time. Her mother peered down at her form the edge of the well, worry written all over her face, and Kagome had never been happier. 

"Mom?" 

Tears flooded her eyes, in adamant joy. 

She was home now, safe and sound. 

She climbed the ladder in a flurry, and jumped into her mother's arms, never feeling so secure in her premature life. 

Her mom, stumbled back in surprise, and was immediately worried, when she saw that her only daughter was covered in blood. She ushered the trembling girl into the house, and lay her down, unharmed in her own bed. 

"I'm home" 

A small smile came to Kagome, and after feeling as though she would never smile again, it was well welcomed. 

"Sweetie…..what happened? Look at you, you're a mess? Where's Inuyasha?"

"Oh mom"

Her voice broke as tears poured down. Her mother immediately dropped the subject. And just held her daughter for comfort. 

It was as if time was frozen for Kagome, and all of her memories disappeared, and she was left with the happy understanding that she was home, and that no one could get to her. 

No one. 

Two weeks had past by since Kagome's disappearance, and Inuyasha had in no way recovered. Kaede and the rest of the gang, had been at his side ever since they found him in the wounds, bleeding to death, mentally and physically . 

He lay in bed, wounds dressed and disinfected, on his way to becoming healed. But that was only the physical aspect of his injuries. 

He could be heard screaming his heart out at night, as if he was in mortal pain, crying out desperately for Kagome to come back. 

But she never did. 

Kaede took him out once in a while, to the field to go and relax, and that was about the only time in the day he would keep quiet.  

He would just sit there and stare at the flowers, a dismal smile on his face. 

They all feared for his life and dared not leave him alone, afraid of what he might do to himself, without Kagome, Inuyasha just wasn't the same. 

"Do ye know what might have happened for Inuyasha to behave this way?"

Inuyasha was now asleep, and the whole band thought it would be a perfect time to get explanations out in the open, for whenever they even dared to say Kagome's name while in Inuyasha's conscious presence, he would fly into an uncontrollable rage. 

They refused to take the risk again. 

"When Miroku, and I woke up, there was human Inuyasha's head, right next to where Kagome had been sleeping, he must've lost control. She runs away, he chases her, she leaves, and he goes insane" 

Sango  had been the first to find the extra Shikon shards, and the remains of the snake demon. And Miroku had found Inuyasah, in the middle of a clearing drenched in blood and tears. 

They had not known what to do but go back home. 

"We thought that you might have seen Kagome going to the well" 

Kaede shook her head in dismay and replied. 

"No, no one has been through here since you left us" 

"Not even a demon!!"

Shippo piped up from beside Inuyasha, he was determined to get Inuyasha better, for when Kagome comes back. He was only still a child, and did not understand the seriousness of the situation, he just wanted his mom back. 

They all remained silent the same thought concurrently running through their minds. 

_Kagome come back . _

****

****

****

**Authors Note:** I know its shorter then the rest, but im hungry and I'm going to the grocery store to me some ramen. I'll update later. 

**Later**

**-Griffen-**


End file.
